


Sweatshirt Swap

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and Burt and Carole being the best parents, and of course a Rachel-Kurt-Mercedes sleepover, just the boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: After Kurt sees Rachel wearing Finn’s sweatshirt and realizes that he and Blaine don’t steal each other’s clothes, he (well, Rachel, actually) orders them matching sweatshirts with the purpose of trading them after one week of wearing.Pure fluff ensues.





	Sweatshirt Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that I thought of thanks to my roommate always wearing her boyfriend’s sweatshirt after she comes back to school from visiting him!  
> Enjoy!

“Come in!” 

Kurt can hear Rachel call from behind the door, and as is usual routine for their sleepovers, he enters the Berry household with duffel bag in tow.

“We’re in the kitchen!”

Setting his bag down in the living room, Kurt walks back to the kitchen to see Rachel and Mercedes chopping fruit and stirring a bowl of melted chocolate, respectively.

“Hey Kurt!” Mercedes calls, and Rachel, much to Kurt’s sudden horror, greets him by haphazardly waving the knife she was using to cut the fruit.

“Good god, Rachel!” He holds up his hands in mock defense. “Be careful with that.”

She laughs. “I am perfectly responsible. Did you take your stuff down to my room yet?”

He shakes his head. “I just set it in the living room.”

“We’re just about done here,” she remarks. “Why don’t you take your stuff downstairs and we’ll be right down?”

Kurt nods. “Okay.”

Just moments after Kurt sets his bag down in Rachel’s room, he can hear them trekking down the stairs. Both Mercedes and Rachel appear with the prepared snacks in hand, casually arranging them on Rachel’s desk.

Kurt looks at his friend warily, just now noticing her outfit. “Rachel, please tell me that you have shorts on underneath that.”

Rachel turns around to face him, one hand on her hip. In place of her usual pajamas, she’s wearing a red McKinley football hoodie that absolutely swamps her petite frame. The white lettering on the back of the sweatshirt just further proves its true owner: the last name “Hudson” is printed above the number 5.

She rolls her eyes. “Of course I do, Kurt. Though I love you both, that level of undress is reserved only for Finn.”

Mercedes chuckles when Kurt groans, flopping back onto Rachel’s bed. “I understand the need for girl talk, but I hope you know it still disgusts me to hear you talk about my brother that way.”

“He likes it when I wear his clothes!” Rachel protests innocently, popping a chocolate-covered strawberry into her mouth.

“It’s not just Finn,” Mercedes adds. “When Sam and I were together, I always stole his sweatshirts. They were so comfy, and he let me keep them because he said I looked cute in his clothes.”

“Don’t you have any of Blaine’s clothes?” Rachel asks. 

Kurt shrugs. “We sometimes share clothes if we need a particular piece from each others’ wardrobes, but not really.”

“Seriously?” Mercedes comments. “With how possessive you two are, I would’ve thought you’d have at least one thing.”

“I mean, Blaine left an old Dalton t-shirt at my house once, but it’s just in my drawer because it’s a little small on me,” he explains. “We’re either the same size or Blaine’s smaller, so nothing is incredibly cozy like you two are describing.”

“We need to change that right now,” Rachel insists, grabbing her laptop and joining Kurt on the bed, scooting over so Mercedes has room as well. “What size sweatshirt are you normally?”

“Small,” he replies confusedly, but knowing Rachel, it’s just a better plan to go along with whatever she’s doing than to question it.

“And Blaine is the same?”

Kurt nods, watching as Rachel scrolls through what appears to be a custom printing website, finding a basic hoodie.

“Well, we’re going to go two sizes bigger,” she muses, clicking on the large. “Finn is an XL and I’m usually a small, but sometimes this sweatshirt is too huge to even function, so I’m just going to give you a large.”

Kurt nods again, blindly following his friend as she moves onto colors.

“What colors would you choose?”

“One navy blue and one red,” he immediately decides. “Dalton’s colors, since that’s where we met.”

Rachel grins, selecting the colors. “Let’s put your last names on the back of them! We don’t have to do numbers, but part of the fun of wearing your boyfriend’s sweatshirt is getting to wear his name too.”

“Ooh! You could have a red one with navy blue lettering, and Blaine could have a navy blue one with red lettering,” Mercedes remarks, pointing to the colors on the screen. “Blaine started out at Dalton, so he could have more of the blue, and you started out at McKinley, so you could have more of the red.”

“Good idea,” Kurt agrees, now completely invested in this plan.

After typing their last names into the respective customization boxes, Rachel presses “add to cart,” tilting the computer towards Kurt. “Done! Do you like them?”

They’re incredibly simple, but the mere idea of getting to wear an oversized item of his boyfriend’s clothing makes him more excited than he’d like to admit. “They’re perfect.”

“Okay!” She grins, and before Kurt can retrieve his wallet, she had already purchased them.

“Rachel!” He exclaims, shocked. “You have to let me pay you back.”

She shrugs. “Just consider this an early birthday present. A very early one.”

“You know you won’t change her mind,” Mercedes interjects, and Kurt sighs, reluctantly deciding that giving Rachel a hug is the only form of payment he’ll be able to give her at the time.

******

Two weeks later, as Kurt and Blaine pull into the driveway of Kurt’s house, Blaine notices a box on the doorstep.

“Looks like you have a package,” he comments, and Kurt immediately gasps excitedly, parking the car and hopping out the door in just a few split seconds.

“What did you buy that has you so excited?” Blaine laughs, following Kurt inside, having grabbed both of their school bags from the car. “Don’t tell me it’s those Alexander McQueen socks, because even you know $70 for a pair is ridiculous.”

“It’s not the socks,” Kurt rolls his eyes, already tearing into the package with a pair of scissors he grabbed on his way to the living room. 

Suddenly, Kurt’s face flushes, and he looks up at Blaine sheepishly. “You can think they’re stupid. Rachel just convinced me to get them — well, she actually got them for me, believe it or not, but I —“

“Kurt,” Blaine soothes walking over to rest a hand on his boyfriend’s back. “I’m not going to think it’s stupid, I promise.”

Kurt sighs, finally pulling out two sweatshirts, one navy blue and one red. “They’re for us. Look.”

He turns them around to show Blaine the names printed on the backs.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love them,” Blaine begins carefully. “But why did you get them just out of the blue? They’re not exactly either of our normal styles, and I know you would never wear clothing this baggy.”

“I had a sleepover with Rachel and Mercedes,” Kurt explains, ducking his eyes in sudden embarrassment. “And Rachel was wearing Finn’s sweatshirt, which was obviously huge on her. Both her and Mercedes were talking about how nice it is to wear their boyfriends’ oversized clothing, and they were shocked that we didn’t do that, so... Rachel bought these for me as an early birthday present.”

“Kurt,” Blaine says gently, tilting his boyfriend’s face up so their eyes meet. “That is adorable. I love you so much.”

Kurt huffs out a laugh just before Blaine kisses him sweetly, all of his silly embarrassment washing away. 

When they break apart, Blaine grabs the sweatshirt with his name on it, pulling it over his head. He steps back, extending his arms so the sleeves obviously drop past his hands. “Well? How do I look?”

“Comfy,” Kurt grins. “But you know the point of this is to steal each other’s clothes, not wear your own, right?”

“But what’s the point of stealing it if it doesn’t smell like your boyfriend?” Blaine retorts. “A bunch of the Warblers stole clothes of their significant others because they smelled like them.”

“Okay, we’ll wear them for a week, then trade,” Kurt agrees. “I especially request that you wear yours after you shower, because the smell of your body wash is really comforting.”

“I can do that,” Blaine grins, picking up Kurt’s sweatshirt and holding it out to him. “Come on, this starts now. I want to trade as soon as possible.”

******

A week later, Burt and Carole arrive home late after a long day of traveling back from D.C. Just in case, they have a rule to announce themselves overly loudly when they step in the door. After the unfortunate instance of catching Finn and Rachel in a compromising position when returning home, they learned their lesson.

“Finn! Kurt! We’re home!” Carole calls, and Burt shifts his weight much more heavily as he walks through the foyer.

Hearing nothing, they continue into the living room, where they find Kurt curled up on the couch, hair wet with mug of tea in hand and a movie playing on the tv.

He still doesn’t look up when they walk in, so Burt tries again. “Hello? Earth to Kurt?”

Jumping a bit, he finally realizes that he’s not the only one in the room. “Oh — hi, dad, Carole. I thought you weren’t coming back until tomorrow morning.”

“We decided to get home late rather than stay in a hotel.” Burt replies slowly, glancing around the room. “When did Blaine leave?”

“He’s, uh, he’s still here,” Kurt replies, blushing slightly. “If that’s okay.”

Burt and Carole share a smile. “Of course it is. Where’s your brother?”

“At Rachel’s.”

“Hey, Kurt, I brought us a blanket —“ Blaine pads into the room, fluffy-haired and obviously also just out of the shower. When he notices the two adults, he stops in his tracks, glancing between them and his boyfriend. “Oh. Hi, Burt. Hi Carole.”

“Hi, Blaine. Sorry to interrupt your movie night,” Carole apologizes, walking past them towards the staircase. “Have a good night.”

“I — I can go,” Blaine stammers, suddenly very conscious of the fact that he’s only wearing a giant sweatshirt and boxers.

“Oh, hush. You know you’re always welcome here,” Carole replies, waving him off. 

“Good night, kids,” Burt comments, following Carole.

Despite being caught in a much more innocent situation than Finn and Rachel, the two boys still remain stunned into silence as the two of them head up to bed, nonchalantly leaving them alone in the living room.

When they get upstairs, Burt turns to Carole with a grin. “Did you see they switched the sweatshirts?”

Carole nods. “I think it’s sweet. Even if they are still sneaking around us. It’s not like we don’t know.”

Burt chuckles. “Yeah, they’ve been together for almost a year, right?”

“They’re just kids,” Carole smiles, beginning to unpack her bag. “Let them feel that way for a little bit longer.”

The next morning, Blaine and Kurt wake up to the smell of pancakes, and they spend breakfast at the dinner table with Burt and Carole, each of the boys with the opposite last name on their backs.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
